


Shawn Spencer, Interior Designer

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Shawn redecorates the Psych office to be festive, or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawn Spencer, Interior Designer

            “Where did you find this much mistletoe?” Gus asks.

            “There are a lot of stores in Santa Barbara,” Shawn replies, looking proudly at the mistletoe-d ceiling. 

            “Why?”

            “So I can do this.”  Shawn grabs Gus’ hand and tugs him forward so they’re in the office properly.  “Oops, we’re under the mistletoe.” 

            “Wow, how did this happen?” Gus deadpans. 

            “I don’t know, but you’re stuck kissing me now.”

            “You could always just kiss me.” 

            Shawn shrugs, eyes sparkling as he leans over to press his lips against Gus’, who tries to be discrete as he pulls Shawn further under the mistletoe.


End file.
